Hate Sex
by fidelius thistle
Summary: Apparently hate sex is amazing...


~*~ Friday 8:22 am – Great Hall ~*~

Apparently hate sex is amazing. Hermione informed me of that little fact this morning as I buttered my toast. It didn't escape me that she nodded towards the Slytherin table when she said it. It's been seven years since we started at Hogwarts together and she still hasn't learned to keep her nose out of things that don't concern her. Not that I mind, she is my best friend and I know she only has my best interests at heart. I just have no idea what she thinks she is going to achieve. Hate sex…honestly. It's not as though I have the desire to shag anyone I hate. I only shag blokes that can make me laugh and know how to take care of a guy. I like it when they fit perfectly against my body, so that their head rests just under my chin when I wrap my arms around them. I like nice a bloke who gets on with my mates. Why in the world would I even consider hate sex? When I asked her that very question she looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"Please tell me Ron, that you didn't just ask me that." Her voice was soft and shrill all at once. It's something I think she picked up from McGonagall sometime in our third year.

"Er…yeah. I did. Why would I have sex with someone I hate when I have all these sweet blokes that are interested in me?" I winked at Colin Creevey as he settled next to Harry. He blushed. Hermione frowned.

"Maybe because you have gone through all the interested blonde wizards Hogwarts has to offer? Maybe because you are going to have to start abstaining if you keep going at the rate you have been. Tell him Harry!" She looked to her left, her eyes pleading with our best friend to talk some "sense" into me.

A blush crept up his neck and he smiled. "C'mon Hermione. Let him have his hate free sex if he likes. It's not like he is going to admit it anyway." He gestured toward the Slytherin table with the sausage he had just stabbed with his fork.

"Wait what? What is it that I am not admitting?" I asked with a confused look. My toast raised half way to my mouth as I waited to hear what they had to say.

"Your inherent dislike of Malfoy has, in our opinion, developed into a full blown hate-crush. Don't give me that look! You know it's true. Just look at the facts -." I cut off what I was positive was about to become a full-blown lecture.

"Hate-crush? You really are mental aren't you? Who ever heard of a hate-crush? I bet this is something that you and Ginny read about in Modern Witch. And what are you talking about, there are no facts! Don't talk crazy." I tried to emphasize my words by taking a bite out of my toast. The look on her face told me that she was less impressed.

"First of all Ronald Weasley, hate-crushes are more common then you think. Remember that time we walked in on Professor Snape and Sirius? Second, I did not read about this in a magazine. It's something girls are just aware of. As for the facts… you really have to be joking if you think no one has noticed. You tend to date blonde wizards that are shorter then you, and don't say it's hard to find a wizard that isn't shorter then you either. If you can't get a blonde you go for the fair skinned type. Remember last summer when we were in London and your brothers took us to see that movie? The pale man behind us in line that you just couldn't stop flirting with? What about your record here? You've gone through every blonde wizard in the sixth and seventh year that is inclined. Except one." The look pure unadulterated smugness that settled on her features irritated me and forced me to respond.

"Oh yeah? And who exactly would that be Miss Smarty Pants?"

Hermione raised one brown eyebrow at me and Harry bit his lip as though he was trying to keep from laughing. "Malfoy."

~*~ Friday 3:00 pm – Seventh Year Transfiguration ~*~

There is nothing more annoying then knowing that someone is looking at you and not being able to catch them in the act. I could feel Weasley's eyes on the back of my head all through transfiguration. If it wasn't for McGonagall's presence I might have turned around and said something to him about it. Something along the lines of Why the fuck are you trying to give me a lobotomy with your eyes? The fact that he probably doesn't know what the word lobotomy means is moot. He was staring, it was annoying and there was nothing I could do about it in class. So I waited. I sat there for two hours, the feeling of his eyes on my head never leaving, and waited. The moment class ended I turned around slowly and raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something I can do for you?" My voice was less then accommodating.

Weasley had the decency to blush after being caught staring. "Er…no. No."

"Then please tell me why you have been trying to drill a hole in my skull with your eyes for the past two hours. Is my hair that impressive?" I heard Granger snicker and turned to look at her. She was smirking, but for once it wasn't at me. Her look of triumph was directed at Weasley. Something about the situation piqued my interested.

"Is something funny Granger?"

Her smirk became more pronounced as she spoke. "Hate sex." With that she turned and walked out of the room.

I heard the sound of a chair scrapping against stone and turned back to Weasley. "Hate sex? Why is Granger talking about hate sex?"

He just looked at me with a slightly daft expression on his freckled face. He blinked twice before licking his lips, it was obvious that he had something he wanted to say. Just when I thought he would tell me what was going on he bent and picked up his backpack before he turned and headed out of the classroom.

~*~ Friday 6:57 pm – Prefects Meeting ~*~

Hermione used to be my favorite girl. I loved her like a sister; she could do no wrong in my eyes. That is until she handed out the new prefect rounds schedule. When she became Head Girl the task of assigning rounds partners fell to her. Normally I had no problem with the person she paired me up with. My old partner, Hannah Abbott, was great. We got on well and kept the students in our designated area in line. It didn't matter that our area was in the Hufflepuff corridor and that getting that lot to break a rule is like pulling teeth. According to Hermione we had become familiar to the students in our areas so we needed to switch it up.

"Ron, you and Draco will be patrolling the fourth floor corridor near the library. Do remember to check inside the library as well as the hallway. And the loos if you don't mind, we all know that the older students will sometimes use them as places to get a bit handsy. Remember, the library closes at eight o'clock and first and second years have to be back in to common room no later then eight fifteen." She said everything in one slightly rushed breath before turning her attention to Anthony Goldstein and Pansy Parkinson.

I pushed away from the desk I was sitting in and moved toward the door. I could hear Malfoy's soft footsteps behind me but I didn't stop so that he could catch up.

~*~ Friday 7:15 pm – fourth floor corridor ~*~

Working with Weasley wasn't my first choice, but as I followed him up a set of moving stairs that led to the fourth floor I had to admit to myself that at least the scenery wasn't going to be bad. It was well known at Hogwarts that Weasley liked his own sex. The way he went through wizards was almost legend. I had known for quiet a while that I preferred men to women. My exploits were less well known then Weasley's but I still had them. I realized my love of men during the summer before my fourth year. It was at the Quidditch World Cup. The tall redheaded wizard was obviously a Weasley, but he didn't look like any Weasley I had ever seen before. He was tall and lean, his body on the thin side of muscular. He was all tanned skin and long hair. He looked confident and when he turned and saw my family and I behind his lot he didn't glare. His blue eyes sparkled as he laughed with his brothers and Potter. He gave off an air of confidence that made my mouth water. It was the first time I had ever gotten hard in public because of a man. From that moment forward I leaned towards wiry redheads that walked with a swagger and smiled like the devil himself.

Following Weasley up the stairs brought a few things to mind that I hadn't noticed, or at least hadn't admitted I had noticed, before. He had finally grown into his arms and legs. His body was thicker then it had been the year before and his hair was brushing the back of his collar. The uniform slacks we were required to wear Monday thru Friday hugged his arse nicely, making it hard to look at anything else.

"Do you plan on staying behind me all night Malfoy?" Weasley asked over his shoulder with a bit of a smile. It turned his mouth up at the corners and made wrinkles appear around his eyes.

"Why? Do you prefer to be the one taking the rear?" The question was innocent but the moment I said it all I could think of was Granger's odd hate sex comment that afternoon.

Apparently it reminded Weasley as well because he turned around at my comment and looked at me as though he was seeing me for the first time.

"Are you offering me the rear? It's only our first night together. If I had known you moved so quickly I would have been knocking on your door months ago." He took a step towards me as he was talking. His left hand rose slightly as if to touch my face. I knew he was just taking the mickey, but I had a hard time telling my body that. It wanted me to move forward, wanted me to let his hand come in contact with my skin. I took a step forward and leaned in slightly. His body seemed to respond because his chest moved faster as he breathed. His body was close enough to mine that I could smell him. It was an earthy scent, almost wild, like the wind in fall. A combination of wood smoke and pine, it was soft in the air, almost an after thought. It made my mouth dry.

I licked my lips and leaned in a bit more. I wanted to smell him again. My eyes focused on the open collar of his shirt, his tie was loose and I could see a freckled patch of skin. I imagined it would taste salty and clean with just a hint of the smoke he smelled like. I felt my eyes start to drift closed and knew I was going to go for it. My body moved into the small space that separated us and came in contact with nothing. I opened my eyes and saw that he had turned away. The sound laughter was growing louder in the corridor, reminding me they we were there for a reason. I took my watch out of my pocket and noted the time.

"It's quarter to eight, we should check the loos like Granger said before making sure that the Library is empty." I walked around him, his smell following me as I moved down the corridor. "For future reference, I prefer to let my partner take the rear and no that isn't an offer. I'll admit you're fit, but you aren't my type."

~*~ Sunday 6:11 am – Boys Shower Gryffindor Tower ~*~

I love a hot shower. There is nothing more satisfying then hot water running over your shoulders first thing in the morning. It's perfect in the winter when the room is cold and I can see my breath in the air. A hot shower with company is even better. Especially if the company has a soft pliant mouth and an eager tongue that he knows how to use with precision.

This morning I was in the showers alone. I woke up before my dorm mates and decided to take shower without company. The desire to rub one out was stronger then the actual need to wash so I was glad I was the only one awake. With a towel around my waist I moved headed toward the showers. I heard a door open from one of the other dorm rooms as I moved into the stall I preferred. I remember Harry asking about the amount of doors in the bathroom when we first came to Hogwarts. It was Neville that informed us all that there was a spell, a bit like the floo, on the door ways that made it possible to move from whatever dorm room you slept in to the bathroom without having to actually change floors.

The sound of naked feet on the tile behind me was nothing new. I had spent more showers in the presence of others then I could remember. The idea of "sharing" my shower wasn't trilling because of what I wanted to get up to that morning. With a sigh I rested my hands on the wall above my head and let the hot water wash over my back. The liquid caress was sooth and slightly sensual. The way the water molded to my body never ceased to make me just a bit harder. I lifted my face to the spray and damn near jumped out of my skin. Water wasn't the only thing caressing my arse.

Apparently the sight of my naked rear was too much for my shower buddy. His hand moved slowly over the small of my back before dipping down to grip my left cheek. The touch was soft but sure of itself. There was no hesitation in its movements as it slipped over my hip and touched my cock. I looked down and saw slightly tanned fingers slip over my shaft. The tip of the finger toyed with my foreskin and I was hard pressed not to buck my hips.

"You like that?" Ah… Colin. I had forgotten about flirting with his at breakfast on Friday. He, on the other hand, apparently hadn't.

"Mmm, let me turn around." I felt him move back and I turned to face him. He was close enough even after taking a step back that my cock brushed against his. It was brief, but the contact was there and I felt it from the tip of my cock to the bottom of my feet.

Colin, gods love him, seemed to know exactly what the contact had done. He dropped to him knees and kissed the tip of my cock. His lips were soft and warm as they connected with my body. Without saying a word he leaned in and swallowed me down to the root. His nose buried in the close-cropped hair on my groin. I slid my finger through his hair, my hands resting on the back of his head and looked down at him.

I didn't see the mousey brown hair that usually fell in waves across his forehead. I didn't see the slightly tanned skin or the freckled nose that were indicative to the Creevey brothers. I saw silver blonde hair and pale almost translucent skin. I saw pouty pink lips and a set of sharp cheekbones. When Colin stroked my balls and lapped at my head I closed my eyes and imagined it was Draco Malfoy. When his lips brushed my groin and his throat relaxed around me I licked my lips and bucked my hips. Imagining Malfoy was making my sack tighten.

"Don't stop. Don't stop baby. I'm going to cum…" Colin doubled his efforts while stroking his own cock. His fingers running as quickly over his erection as his mouth was over mine. I felt my toes curl into the tiles as the orgasm was ripped from my body. My fingers gripped Colin's head and I pounded my hips into his face. I wanted my cock as far into that moist heat as I could get it. I felt something hot hit my shins and somehow my brain registered that it was his cum. I opened my eyes as he pulled away from me. His face was red, his eyes were glazed over and he looked nothing like the lover my mind had created. That knowledge made the climax a little less sweet.

~*~ Monday 1:22 pm – Slytherin Common Room ~*~

"So Granger said hate sex and walked away?" Blaise looked like he was trying not to laugh. Some how that irritated me more then the fact that I wanted Weasley.

"Yes. We've been over this. I asked Weasley what he found interesting about the back of my head and she smirked and said hate sex. Oh for fucks sake stop holding it in. You know you want to laugh. I have no idea why, but it's apparent that you need to, so let it out." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him as his laughter filled the room. It was a good thing we were in the middle of our free period. It always startles the younger Slytherin when Blaise laughs that way. His laugh is deep and loud. Like cannon fire, but mirthful and joyous. It seems odd next to the cool and detached image he has perfected.

"What I want to know if how Granger knows anything about hate sex in the first place! I can only think of a few people she hates and none of them would be interested in fucking her." My snide comment worked like a charm on Blaise's laughter.

"Not that it matters but I can name a few guys that she isn't exactly keen on who would fuck her through a wall." He looked me dead in the eye when he said it and I knew.

"You fucked her? When? Was it good? Oh Merlin! Potter and Weasley are going to shit themselves when they find out! Why didn't you tell me?" The words rushed out of my mouth as I dropped to the floor, a cushion from the coach in my lap.

"Yes, I've fucked her. It started about a week after Halloween. I was skipping advanced charms and she caught me. She told me to go to class and I said no. You know what she's like when people don't listen to her. She gets all bossy and her face starts to flush. I was watching her and all I could think about was whether or not she would look that way while I fucked her. So I kissed her. Oddly enough it's a great way to get her to stop talking." He smirked then continued. "It took her a minute to kiss me back, but when she did. Wow. She's a firecracker Draco, and hot. Merlin, her mouth was amazing and her tits. She doesn't wear a bra. I never noticed before that day, but it's true. Before I knew what was happening I had her against the wall and my hand was up her skirt. She gives a great hand job." His eyes got a far off look in them and I knew he was remembering every detail. I gave him a minute before catching his attention again.

"Was that the only time you two -."

"No." He cut me off and frowned. "I didn't tell you because she didn't want anyone to know. It's not like her friends like me… but that's not what it's about. I don't care if I ever get along with her friends. It's about releasing tension. She doesn't have another outlet for her stress. Potter has Quidditch and his girlfriend and Weasley has any piece of ass he looks at for longer then a moment."

I knew what he was about to say and said it for him. "And she has you. That's sweet Zabini. Really. I had no idea you had gotten so soft on me."

"We both know I'm not soft Malfoy, but I'm not stupid either. She's a smart witch that doesn't want more then a nice shag every few days. I could be doing a hell of a lot worse. What about you anyway. She said hate sex when Weasley was talking to you. Do you think he's got a crush." His last word was accompanied by fluttering eyelashes and it took all of my resolve not to through the pillow I was holding at him.

"He doesn't have a crush… I don't … I'm not his type." I felt like an idiot and from the look on Zabini's face I sounded like one as well.

"You are so his type it's almost ridiculous. You're smart and funny, granted he doesn't know that but that isn't the point. He like blondes and tends to gravitate towards men of the pasty variety. From where I am standing you have cornered the market on his type. What are you going to do about it. No, don't even try it. I know about you and your red head obsession. I'm the one who walked in on you and that ginger lad from Ravenclaw on Halloween, and lets not forget about the muggle bloke in the village that taught you how to "ride" like a pro. I know all about it remember?" His voice had gone soft and easy, which meant he was worried about me. I knew it was because of our history. We grew up together, our perfect pureblood mothers raising us to be closer then brothers. There I was pretending that I wasn't interested in someone that was everything I wanted in a man. He knew it and he knew I knew it.

"He smells like autumn." I said petulantly.

"How did you come by that little gem?" His brown eyes were twinkling.

"IsmelledhimonFriday." I mumbled, my eyes focused on the pillow in my hands.

"Come again? I couldn't hear you because someone was pretending to be an adult while mumbling."

I sighed and looked him square in the eye. "I smelled him on Friday. After Granger, should I call her Hermione… I mean you are fucking her."

Blaise smiled and shook his head. "No. I don't. Go on."

"I smelled him on Friday outside the library while we were on rounds. He smells like wood smoke on a cold day. It's… lovely. God's I sound like Pansy." I flopped back onto the floor and looked at the ceiling without seeing it. All I could see was a pale column of freckled skin peaking at me from an open shirt collar.

~*~ Monday 7:34 pm – fourth floor corridor ~*~

I've spent the last day and a half thinking about what happened with Colin. After our shower fun yesterday morning he walked away without looking back. Not that I minded. He isn't someone that I want to spend my free time with outside of a few conversations. A quick fumble was all it was, but I can't get over the fact that his blowjob was a substitution for the one I really want.

Malfoy was sitting on the floor when I came around the corner. I'm used to seeing him in grey woolen slacks and a white button front shirt so his appearance surprised me. He had on a pair of fitted black trousers that seemed to be a bit less formal then the pairs he wore with his uniform. His shirt looked like a wizarding version of a muggle staple. It had long sleeves, which he had pushed up to just under his elbows, and there was Weird Sisters logo across the front. The biggest surprise came when I looked at his feet. His shoes were the mirror image of mine. Granted his look new while mine are scuffed and worn in, but they are still the same brand. A muggle brand that Harry had turned my brothers and I onto. The black canvas and white rubber seemed to stand out against the grey stone floor. It was strange but the image of those shoes was arousing to me.

"Looking good Malfoy." I squatted down, my legs on either side of his and my arms wresting on my knees. "I never expected you to have a taste for muggle fashion, but then I wouldn't, would I? Not considering all I do know about you."

I lifted my left hand and touched his neck where the purple material of his shirt ended. It was as smooth as it looked and I had to fight the urge to taste it. His eyes seemed to droop ever so slightly before he pushed my hand away.

"You know next to nothing about me Weasley. All the things you think you know about me are based on my father. The last time I checked, my name is Draco not Lucius. Considering everything I know about you it isn't surprising that you don't realize that." His voice was soft and lacked the mocking tone it usually held when he spoke to me, but his mouth was cruel. It twisted as he spoke, like talking to me put a bad taste in his mouth. I couldn't help myself, I leaned in so that my breath tickled his lips.

"I know what your name is. I've said it a few different times today. Does that surprise you?" I let my lips touch his briefly, just a light touch of skin, before I continued. "I said it this morning when I woke up hard. I wanted your mouth on me. I said it again this after noon when I came. Do you like that? Knowing I made myself cum thinking about you."

I kissed him again. This time letting my lips linger long enough to warrant a response. He didn't move at first. He just let my lips rest against his for a moment before he shifted his bottom lip. The movement created the friction I needed to know he wanted it. To know he wanted me.

I pulled away from the kiss and stood up, my hand extended to let him know what I wanted.

~*~ Monday 7:45 pm – fourth floor corridor ~*~

When he kissed me the first time I thought it was a joke. Another one of the games that he and his stupid mates like to play. Then he kissed me again. His lips warm and smooth. They tasted like the cinnamon tea that is offered after supper each evening. His smell attacked me slowly, creeping its way past my senses until all I could think about was his kiss and the smell of wood smoke.

When he stood up I thought he would leave to go on rounds. His extended hand surprised me more then his kisses had. The freckled skin caught my attention. I've had so many fantasies about that skin in the past few days that the proximity of it made my mouth water. He twitched his fingers in the way that means "come here" no matter where in the world you are.

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me from the floor. Before I had a chance to get my bearings I was pulled into an alcove to our left. It was one of the many reading areas that dotted the fourth floor corridor. He pushed me into the window seat, his hands strong yet gentle against my shoulders.

"I'm going to kiss you again." He said in a slightly husky voice.

"I know." I said with a smirk.

His lips touched mine before the smirk had completely melted from my mouth. The tip of his tongue licking away the lingering haughtiness. The brush of his tongue against mine was erotic. My cock thickened and I spread my thighs. Showing more perception in that moment that I would have expected from him he stepped into the space I created for him. His body leaned down toward mine, his back a prefect arch as we kissed. I moaned and knotted my fingers in his hair. I wanted more. More then his mouth on mine. More then his fingers on my neck. I wanted his body against me. In me. Moving fast and hard.

"More." My voice was low and needy. I didn't recognize it as my own until I spoke again. "I need more."

In the back of my mind I recognized the idiocy of my statement. I was begging him to fuck me. Right then and there. In a small alcove just outside the library that would be closing in a matter of moments. There were students in the hallway, I could hear them talking as they lingered in the corridor, waiting for friends to pack up and join them. I knew that in mere minutes they would be walking towards the spot we were in and I knew that I needed to finish what was happening at that moment.

"I… curfew…Weasley stop." My words were soft but he seemed to understand what I was saying. He let his lips linger on mine for a moment longer then pulled away.

" The library closes in five minutes. I'll make sure its empty. Meet me back here in ten." His tone of voice made it clear that he wasn't asking. I felt my cock get thicker. I liked it that he was taking control. With a nod he turned toward the library.

~*~ Monday 8:05 pm – Alcove off the fourth floor corridor. ~*~

For some reason a group of third year Ravenclaws decided it was a good idea to test my patience tonight as I rushed them out of the library. If it had been any other night I would have threatened a loss of points and escorted them to their common room. Too bad for them it wasn't any other night. I had a date to keep and they were holding me up because they felt the need to take their own sweet time. My back teeth still hurt from how hard I was clenching them in an effort not to take fifty points before assigning them all a week's detention with Filch. I watched them scurry off towards their tower before I turned and walked back toward the alcove.

He was there when I arrived, his trousers open so that I could see the green silk boxers he wore underneath.

"Are you that eager for me?" I paused to cast a silencing charm on the alcove so that no one would hear us. The corridor was empty but I didn't want to take any chances. When the spell was cast I started to undo my jeans, the soft denim did nothing to hide my erection. I liked the way his eyes lit up when he saw me through my trousers.

He slid his hand down as I watched. Long white fingers parted the material so that his cock was visible. It was pale like the rest of him, but tinted with a pink blush. The tip was complete free of foreskin and it took me a moment to realize that he didn't have any. I walked closer and reached out. The desire to touch him too strong to ignore. He was heavy in my hand and different then the other blokes I've stroked. Not much longer, but thicker. His balls matched his cock perfectly. Not overly large, but by no means small. I expected them to be covered in the same blond hair that dusted his arms and the base of his cock. I was wrong, his sack was soft and smooth, the hair having been removed sometime before. The warmth that only accompanies a pleasant surprise spread in my belly and I kissed him again. His cock twitched in my hand when our tongues met. His taste was smooth and pleasant, like a milky cup tea on a cold morning. I wanted to swallow him down and take that taste into myself. I settled for sucking on his tongue while my fingers played with his balls. Rolling first one and then the other in my hand before tugging them lightly. He gasped when I did that. The sound made me smile and I did it again.

His kisses became more urgent as his hands stroked my waist in an effort to come in contact with skin. I bit his bottom lip and pulled back, my hands lingering on the bottom of my shirt. "Do you want me to take it off?"

He nodded. His grey eyes focused on my freckled fingers as they played with the hem of my plain black tee shirt. I raised it slowly, moving inch by inch so he could take in every detail.

~*~ Monday 8:15 pm – Alcove off the fourth floor corridor ~*~

He has a red happy trail. When I saw it my mouth watered. I knew in that moment that he was perfect. That light strip of hair was the most erotic thing I had ever seen. As he lifted his stupid black tee shirt inch by inch I became more entranced. His stomach was flat and well defined. You wouldn't know it if you paid attention to how much food he consumes, but he is perfectly lean. The red hair that I love so much swirled around his belly button before spreading out in a thin covering over his lightly defined chest. His nipples were different then I imagined. A shade darker then his freckles, they stood out against his fair skin and red body hair.

I leaned in and touch the tip of my tongue to his right nipple. It pebbled beneath my ministrations and I groaned in time with him. His skin was everything I expected it to be. Soft and delicious it made my blood race. Up close like I was I could smell the earthy sent that was perfectly masculine and completely unique to him. I breathed in deeply through my nose and whimpered against his chest.

"Take off your trousers." His voice was rough and demanding and perfect. I reached down and pushed my trousers and pants off all at once only to be stopped by my shoes. He chuckled and let me bend over to untie my trainers. Not a moment after I kicked them aside he was pushing me back on the window seat. I knew what he wanted and nodded. He didn't waste time with pleasantries, just pulled his wand from his pocket and pressed it against his fingers. There was a mumbled spell followed by the sound of wood hitting the floor. A finger, cold and slippery, pressed against me and I gasped.

"You don't waste…oh yesss…" His finger slipped inside and I couldn't stop my hips from bucking. He felt delicious inside me. He fucked me slowly with one finger, his other hand working to remove his cock from his previously opened denims. His lips touched mine again as he eased another finger inside. I felt a momentary burn before the pleasure took over. His fingers were slippery and moved inside me as thought they had been made for that action.

"More." I mumbled incoherently against his lips. I felt him smirk and shuddered. There was a pause while he pulled his fingers from me. The loss made me whimper without shame. I wanted him inside of me. I wanted to be full of him, wanted him buried balls deep while he kissed me and I played with his perfect nipples.

The tip of his cock pressed against me and I moaned. I was so close to what I wanted. His cock, thick and ready, was pressing into me slowly and I loved it. The feeling of that thick head sliding past my slightly stretched muscle is something I will never forget. His lips touched mine and I heard his whisper.

"Ready?"

I nodded in response, my fingers pulling at his nipples. He took a deep breath and slammed home. I know I bit his lip, it's actually still swollen from my attentions. The bite seemed to be what he needed. His hips moved faster as I sucked on his battered lip. That beautiful cock of his, long and swollen, slammed into me hard and fast. My moans becoming louder and more erratic. He pulled his mouth away from mine and pressed it to my ear.

"You like that don't you? My cock is inside of you Draco. That is my cock making you scream. Tell me how much you want it. Beg me to keep fucking you."

My cock throbbed at his words. I started to babbled as I stroked myself, his words egging me on. Making me tell him everything he wanted to hear. "Yes! I love it. I love your cock. Please…more…fuck me harder Weasley! Oh gods!"

His hips slowed and he bit my neck hard. "Say my name. Ron. My name is Ron. Say it!"

"Ron! Fuck me. Please Ron, harder. I need it. Fuck me harder Ron." His hips started moving again the moment I gasped his name. Faster and harder then before. I stroked my cock in time with his trusts and in next to no time at all I could feel my sack pulling tight.

"Oh gods! Going to …going to cum." I gasped as he hit that perfect place inside me. He bit my neck and I came. My semen coating our bellies as he slammed into me. I felt his cock swell and he growled. His teeth broke the skin as his balls emptied inside me.

~*~ Monday 8:45 pm – Alcove off the fourth floor corridor ~*~

Malfoy let me rest on him for a moment before he pushed me off. "You're heavier then you look, move over." His voice was serious but his lips turned up in the corners as he spoke. I kissed him again before slipping out and taking a step back.

"That was…mmm… you felt good." I said as I settled next to him in the window seat. Without warning I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him closer. "I guess Hermione was right."

He raised a blonde eyebrow. "About the hate sex?"

"No Malfoy. Not about the hate sex. She was right about you being my type." I bit my lip and looked down. Normally I was confident with the blokes I fucked, but they were usually nice guys that I got on with from the start. Everything about the past few days with Malfoy had been different, but that didn't mean he was suddenly a nice bloke.

"My name is Draco. You just had your cock up my arse, you might as well use my given name." He lifted my face to his and kissed me softly. "You're my type too."

I felt myself blush. "What do we do now?"

"I vote more non-hate sex and then maybe a bit of getting to know one another. How does that sound to you Weasley?" A smile lit his eyes as he finished speaking.

"Call me Ron. I just had my cock up your arse, you might as well use my given name."

~*~ FIN ~*~


End file.
